


Like Like

by Spirit_catcher



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_catcher/pseuds/Spirit_catcher
Summary: A conversation that might take place in a future nuTrek movie... I wish.





	Like Like

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I just found out that officers in the same command team are actually considered to be of equal rank when it comes to regulations on relationships (at least, this is the case for the nuTrek universe).

At the end of his shift, Captain Kirk found he had a question for his First Officer.

"Spock, are you still seeing Lt. Uhura?" Met by genuine confusion, he reiterated. "You knowing, are you guys still dating?"  
"I am no longer courting or pursuing a romantic relationship with Lt. Uhura. Such interaction would be a breach of Starfleet regulations as we are in the same chain of command and I am her superior officer."  
Kirk frowned slightly.  
"That's... not all I meant. What I mean is, do you still like Lt. Uhura? As in *like* like?", he hastened to clarify.  
Spock gave him a sideways look as they both left the turbolift, the younger man easily matching the half-Vulcan's gait.  
"As the term of phrase goes, I believe I 'get your drift' as to what you mean by that. In answer to what I surmise you just asked, no, I am no longer romantically attracted to Lt. Uhura."  
He slowed to a stop before continuing, careful to watch Kirk for clues as to what this new human custom of asking personal questions was really all about. This was made considerably harder by Kirk's seemingly caual avoidance of eye contact.  
"May I ask why you ask me such a question?"  
"Just... trying to suss out where we all stand. You know, all us guys in the command team."  
"Captain, as you are also her commanding officer, it would be illogical to - "  
"Don't worry, I'm not interested in Uhura anymore. And I know I can't hit on her unless she suddenly gains rank enough to join the senior command team."

And with that, Kirk sped off to join Dr McCoy in line for one of the food replicators, leaving Spock to puzzle human peculiarities in solitude.


End file.
